Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star
is of the Dairangers. A stylish hairdresser and dancer who ran away from home at age 15 and came to Tokyo. Biography Dairanger Kazu Tenjisei was nineteen (38 years old in a final episode of Gokaiger) when he became a Dairanger, a confident striking hair-salon stylist always impeccably dressed, groomed, moving. The supposedly cool city boy was actually a country boy. He ran away from his native town when he was fifteen years old. A little old lady selling ramen from her street-stall noted this fragile boy staring longingly and very lost nearby, and took pity on him. If it hadn't been for her, he would probably have returned home. But Kazu turned himself into a cultured city-boy. He was a great dancer, he had mastered the Drunken Fist fighting style. And odd though as it may seem, he had a tendency to go rushing into battle when perhaps he should have thought it through. In episode 12, wherein he faced the Immortal Tofu in a drinking contest. But his teammates had made certain his drink was clean. In episode 25, his photograph was taken by the Copy Empress Gorma, who then produced his evil twin. However good the copy was, it was still flawed, and when it faced the real Kazu alone, was destroyed. During episodes 28-31, he became friends with Kameo, who was the only person to learn Kazu's secret of being a country boy. The two became fast friends, and in episode 31, when the secret was discovered even Kameo didn't know about himself, Kazu was captured and tormented, nearly to death, by a powerful set of evil Gorma. He was saved by Kameo who accepted his identity as Daimugen. He was always there for his group. It was Kameo who encouraged Kazu to fight. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Kazu, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Zyurangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Toei Hero Daishugō ''.]] ''to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai KirinRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kazu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kirin Ranger powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys and also by Gai Ikari on one occasion. Farewell Space Pirates In the Gokaiger finale he was seen standing alongside his friend Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star as they got their powers back. It is assumed the rest of their team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kazu, alongside his team (bar KibaRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the third episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Use the KirinRanger's drunken-style!" The six Dairangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. KirinRanger Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Spear **Kirin 9-Part Whip *Kirin Gourd *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Great Wheel Blade *Yellow Kiber 4 Kirin-Fist *''Heavenly Time Star Time Reversal'' *''Heavenly Time Star Falling Headbutt'' *''Heavenly Time Star Headache True Fist Thrust'' *''Two-Day Hangover Headache-Fist'' Ranger Key The is Kazu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KirinRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as KirinRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers in their fight with Action Commander Zakyura. *Gai became KirinRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kazu received his key back, allowing him to become KirinRanger once more. Gallery Dai-yellowf.png|A female version of KirinRanger as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations Two clones of KirinRanger were created by Copy Empress. The first, created while Kazu was alongside the other Dairanger during a day at the pool, was part of a plot to assassinate Master Kaku by infiltrating the team. This clone abducted Kazu, joined the team and got away with infiltration, but was noticed by Kaku in not fully grasping Kazu's Qilin-style martial arts. Later, after Kazu freed himself from grasp, he was forced into a showdown with the fake Kazu which he loses prior to Kaku taking down the fake. Unlike the others, this first fake Kazu never transformed into KirinRanger. A second Kirinranger was created alongside a team of Dairanger by Copy Empress to face the real Kirinranger; however this clone alongside all others were destroyed when Kazu attacked and defeated Copy Empress with his RodArrow. Copy KirinRanger's human form was portrayed by Keisuke Tsuchiya's (Kazu/KirinRanger) real-life identical brother Daisuke. '' Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star is portrayed by . As KirinRanger, his suit actor was . Chinaman In the original concept of ''Dairanger titled Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, KirinRanger is present as one of the five Dairangers, with minor costume differences. Notes *Keisuke Tsuchiya, who played Kazu, would later appear as (Black Beet) in ''(which Saban Entertainment reworked into ). *Daisuke Tsuchiya is his identical twin brother who appeared in Dairanger as Kazu's evil copy and in B-Fighter as (Blue Beet). *He is the first ranger whose actor has a twin brother in real life followed by Retsu/GekiBlue **Although in reality the first twin brothers that played a Sentai Rangers are Yuichi Hachisuka and Shoji Hachisuka, but they did it only as the suit actors. *In an early promotion for ''Dairanger, Kazu was to be played by Keiichi Wada, with Keisuke Tsuchiya portraying Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star; they switched prior to the beginning of filming. See Also *Previous KirinRanger - the first KirinRanger from 6000 years prior to the series. *Kazu's grandson - his grandson and the Ranger who received the KirinRanger powers 50 years later. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Dairangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names